


Ни при чем

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я их честно убил. А они уползли!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни при чем

\- Так как ты выжил, брат?  
\- Тауриэль, - Кили зябко повел плечами. - Один раз уж спасала, и второй спасла. Чуть ли не всю свою силу эльфийскую ухнула на меня. Трандуил говорит - скорее всего, бессмертия ей не видать теперь, как своих ушей.  
\- Ну, с эльфийскими-то ушами…  
\- Что ты к словам придираешься? - возмутился Кили, совсем как прежде.  
\- Извини. А как теперь определить?  
\- Что определить?  
\- Ну, это, про бессмертие.  
\- А… Не знаю, как. И Трандуил не знает. Я, говорит, вас предупредил, а дальше крутитесь сами как хотите.  
\- И как вы крутитесь?  
\- Да помаленьку. С детьми решили не затягивать на всякий случай.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Трое. Мальчик и две девочки. Шустрые такие…  
\- На кого похожи-то? - не утерпел Фили.  
\- Да орк их разберет? - Кили развел руками. - Сынишка темный, девчонки обе рыжие.  
\- Обе?  
\- Близняшки, - вздохнул Кили. - Без лупы не отличишь. Сейчас вообще беда - доросли, додумались, что одеждой меняться можно… - он махнул рукой.  
\- Эльфы-то к тебе как относятся?  
\- Да мне плевать, - Кили пожал плечами. – Трандуил вроде ничего. Язва, конечно, невыносимая, но хоть поболтать с ним можно. Леголас частенько в гости заходит. Хлопнем по кружке вина, вспомним былые денечки… с малышами он любит возиться.  
\- Он к тебе-то ничего? Ну, из-за нее?  
\- Да не, перегорел уже. Он ничего так, нормальный. Про гномов все расспрашивает, интересуется.  
\- А сам-то?  
\- Жив - и спасибо, - Кили нахмурился. - Ты-то где и как?  
\- А я, брат, кузнецом да ювелиром кочевым. Сам знаешь, какая у меня рука, от заказов отбою нет.  
\- Где ж ты кузнечишь, если кочуешь?  
\- В одном городе договорился с кузнецом местным. Я ему невеликую мзду плачу за использование кузни. Мне ж много места не надо, я молоты не кую. Оружие на ходу не сработать как следует, так что я больше украшениями пробавляюсь. Поброжу там-сям, наберу заказов да авансов - и работать. Потом опять хожу, выполненные раздаю, новые собираю.  
\- И никто тебя не узнает?  
\- Я ж не дурак - в Дейл соваться. Я в эти края вообще не заглядываю, это вот с тобой повидаться решил.  
\- Должно быть, неплохо зарабатываешь, украшениями-то. Я ж помню, как ты рисовал всегда.  
\- На жизнь хватает, - пожал плечами Фили. - Много ли мне надо теперь?  
\- Жениться не надумал?  
\- А кто пойдет замуж за гнома без рода-племени? Да и не хочу. Одному спокойнее. А Торин-то где?  
Кили неожиданно прыснул.  
\- Не поверишь!  
\- Ну-ка, - Фили заинтересованно придвинулся поближе к брату.  
\- К умбарцам подался.  
Фили взмахнул от неожиданности руками и чуть не свалился с камня, на котором сидел.  
\- В пираты???  
\- Ну, - Кили хмыкнул.  
\- Махалова борода, кто ж его на корабль-то взял?  
\- Да нашелся какой-то отчаянный капитан, рискнул. Говорят, один из самых лихих головорезов теперь. Только зовут его совсем по-другому.  
\- Как?  
\- Сторм.  
Фили расхохотался.  
\- Да уж, морскому шторму имеет смысл задуматься, затеваться ли возле корабля, на котором дядюшка плавает… ты мне лучше скажи, как он выкарабкался-то?  
\- Торина Гэндальф на пару с Галадриэлью откачали, и Трандуил еще помогал. Но он решил, что ему не место на троне. Не хочу, говорит, опять спятить, нельзя мне тут оставаться. Ну и провернули все втихаря. Помер - и помер, и дела никому нет. Жалко, что трон Даину пришлось отдать. Ты ж мог наследовать. Чего раньше-то не объявился?  
\- А со мной стыдобища вышла, - Фили поник головой. - Меня ж орки тогда не добили, только вырубили. Азог, тварь, хитрый оказался. Если бы битва не в его пользу повернулась - собирался за меня торговаться с Торином. Да не успел. А орки меня с собой в плен уволокли потом. Пока я смог от них сбежать… в общем, поздно уже было вмешиваться и что-то менять. Хорошо хоть, занесло меня в Лихолесье, Трандуил рассказал про Торина и про тебя, от сердца отлегло.  
\- Значит, так теперь?  
\- Значит, так. Никому до нас больше нет дела. А мы живы - и то хорошо.

* * *  
Питер решительно утер скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Вот ведь поганцы, как сыграли. И не захочешь, а поверишь. Кто бы подумал, что они так могут просто шутки ради. Хорошо, что Питер случайно оказался поблизости и услышал, как присевшие отдохнуть Эйдан с Дином вдруг разговорились о том, как могли бы спастись их персонажи.  
\- Да мой-то запросто!  
\- Да и мой тоже!  
\- Да куда тебе!  
\- Да вот туда!  
\- А ну-ка, рассказывай, как выкарабкался!  
\- А ну-ка, рассказывай сам, раз ты запросто!  
\- Я-то? Я ща расскажу. Я тебе так расскажу!  
Опомнившись, Питер судорожно достал телефон и включил камеру, пока два вспетушившихся парня входили в образы.  
\- Так как ты выжил, брат?..  
Питер вытащил флешку из ноутбука и вздохнул. Жаль, что нельзя это никому показать. Ну ничего. Фанаты их все равно тысячью разных способов спасут. Они еще с Гарри Поттера хорошо натренированы. А ему на память останется счастливый конец, который он сам не посмел снять поперек воли Профессора. Тот и так, небось, в гробу вертится, бедолага, после всей его самодеятельности.  
«Но тут я ни при чем, - улыбнулся Питер. - Я их честно убил. А они уползли!»


End file.
